


Redemption

by DianeFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Metatron is playing as God, no its not Chuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeFandom/pseuds/DianeFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew there was something else driving Castiel to want to open the Gates of Heaven.  We just didn't know that it was Meg. Set during/right after 8.17 ‘Goodbye Stranger'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So. I noticed that I had some major mistakes in this... Like the fact that Cas should be CLOSING the Gates not OPENING them.... That is now fixed and everything else should be okay!

Meg had died.  At least she thought she had.  She remembered Crowley stabbing her with the angel blade.  She remembered flashing out like any other demon, but now she was somewhere else.  She was in a room she had never seen before.  Looking around the room, she saw a table with a bowl full of Coco-Cola cans.  Moving to pick up a can, she immediately dropped it to the floor and reached for her angel blade.

“You will not find your angel blade here.”

Meg looked around frantic.  “The hell,” she muttered under her breath.  She couldn’t see anyone or anything but the Coke on the table.  “Show yourself, bitch.”

An angel appeared silently behind Meg.  “Excuse me? I am only trying to help you.”

“Then give me my blade back so I can help myself out of this stupid room.”  Meg started towards the female to only be thrown back and pinned against the opposite wall while the angel approached her.  “The only way you are getting out of this room is with cooperation.  Now, would you like to know where you are?”  Struggling to speak, Meg could only nod her head. “Good.  You are dead, first off.  Next, this is the waiting room to meet with angels.”  Meg looked at the angel with confusion.  “Yes.  We know you were a demon.  The big guy thinks you could be useful.  Now.  Can I let you off the wall so we may talk about this?”  Nodding, Meg was dropped off the wall as two chairs materialized at the Coke table.  The angel motioned for Meg to take a seat while she took the other.  “Now, ask your questions and I will answer them.”

Meg took a Coke from the bowl and opened it, pondering which question to ask first.  After a few sips, she had narrowed down the options.  “Which one are you?”

“Hannah.”

Meg almost spit out her soda.  “Hannah? What kind of heavenly name is that? Don’t answer that.  Answer this.  Where am I?”

“I told you.  Where angels meet with those who need to see us.”

“Why is there Coke on the table and why do they taste so good?  Did you poison them?”

Hannah laughed.  “Because we know how much you like to drink it and because Heaven is always making things the best.  No.  I did not poison them.  I told you we wanted your cooperation.  Holy beings do not take risks like that.”

Meg took another sip.  “Cooperation with what?”

“Castiel,” she said simply.

Meg didn’t react.  Instead, she changed the subject.  “So, Hannah, what do you do for Heaven?  I mean you have archangels who fight and protect others.  What are you?  The PR angel?”

Meg didn’t get the satisfaction of seeing the angel’s face because the angel had disappeared before Meg finished her question.  “Where the hell did you go?  Can’t take criticism?  Get back here!”

A few minutes later and another Coke down, Meg heard the rush of wings behind her.  “What the hell?  Why did you leave?”

“Meg.”

Meg turned to the new voice.  “Who the hell are you?”

“I go by many names.  Hannah, the ‘PR angel’, mentioned me before.  She said I thought you would be useful” - he was cut off by Meg laughing.

“You? You’re God?  I thought you’d left everyone.”  The angel saying he was God was not what you would think God looked like.  Where God is depicted tall and lean, this angel was short and squat.  It is seen that God has long brown hair and nicely trimmed facial hair.  This angel had short curly black hair and horrible facial hair to match.  Meg couldn’t help but to laugh.  “Man, do the humans have one twisted view of you if this is what you really look like.”

“What?  Is this vessel not pleasing?  Would you like me to find a better one?”  The angel looked hurt.

Meg couldn’t stop laughing.  “Ha, if you think changing to please me is going to make a difference, you’ve got another thing coming.”  Meg went back to the table and picked up her open can of Coke.  “So. _God_ where did my PR angel go?  I was starting to like her.”

“Hannah has someone else to tend to.  I thought I’d come see you personally.  You do know the situation, do you not?”  He sat down in the now vacant chair across from the demon and a plate of sandwiches appeared in front of him.  Taking a bite of one, he motioned for Meg to have one.

“No thanks.  I think the Coke is as much as I can trust you holy rollers.  No.  I don’t know the situation.  I’m dead remember?”

Swallowing, God paused before explaining why Meg was in an angelic waiting room.  “You are here because you can be useful to Heaven-”

“Yeah, Hannah told me that.”

Looking irritated, God continued through forced smile. “Yes, she did mention that.  What she did not get a chance to explain was why it was help with Castiel.   She did mention him, did she not?" Meg tilted her head. "I thought so.  Now.  Castiel is what Heaven needs.  He needs to close the Gates and make the angels figure everything out on their own.”

Meg had heard something like this before with the Winchesters.  They were the ones to start and end the Apocalypse.  They were tricked, however, into starting it.  Sure she had started out with wanting to start it, but after Azazel had failed she had seen truth.  “Why would I help you?  You angels have always hunted my kind for sport.”

“Because, Meg, if you help Castiel, you will get to see him again and let’s see… Save your unicorn, is it?  Yes, that’s it.  You get to save your unicorn.”

“And if I don’t help?  What then?”

“Say hello to your new home.”  The angel motioned around the room.  “As you can see, there are no doors nor windows.  That means you never leave."


	2. Two

Meg had told God that she would have to think about helping.  She knew the consequences of not helping and she knew that her favorite meastsuit was technically dead so she didn’t have a body to go back to.  She knew what her guy was telling her.  Don’t do it.  But she had to, she had to help the angel.  It might be that when the Gates closed, the angels would stay in Heaven and never return.  But then, Cas would probably not come back or would stay with the Winchesters and not bother with her.  She needed more information.

“God! Come here you pompous angel! I have more questions!”

“You know I can still hurt you, even though you are dead.”  God appeared in his usual place, behind Meg.  “What are your questions?”

Turning, Meg yelled, “Why do you always pop up behind me?  All you dumb angels do that.” She sat down in her usual chair and motion for God to do the same.  “I’m going to ignore the threat you just gave and ask my many questions and you better answer truthfully.  Agree?”  God nodded and Meg continued.  “Why me? What makes you think I could or even want to get through to Cas?”

“You know why.” Meg looked at him with disdain.  “Fine, no cryptic answers.  You know should know why.  It’s because of how close you two got.  We needed someone dead, completely dead and you died at the perfect time.”

“Are you saying you plotted my death with Crowley?”

“No.  We were planning on Dean doing it but he and his stupid brother die so often they don’t stay dead.  When Crowley killed you, you became Plan B.  We saw you sacrifice yourself for Cas and Sam and found you to be a great candidate.”

Shrugging, Meg accepted the answer and went on to another question. “Why Cas?  Why not some other angel like Hannah?”

“Like you said.  Hannah is a PR angel.  We needed a natural leader.  Cas was and is the best choice Heaven has made in awhile.”

Taking everything in, Meg had to decide how to phrase her next question.  “What would I have to do? How could I help?”

“You would convince him of course.  Everyone we have sent to convince him has failed, yet you seem to be able to get him to do anything.  If he ever doubts what he’s doing, you will be there to guide him to finish.”

Meg was very confused.  “How the hell and I supposed to do that? HELLO! Dead remember? My meatsuit is completely dead, dude.  I sure as hell can’t ‘convince’ him from this room.”

It seemed like God knew all her questions.  “You are a demon.   You can possess anybody you like whereas angels need permission.  When you are needed, you will possess someone and be Cas’s guardian demon.  When you aren’t needed, you will be here; waiting.”

Meg shook her head.  “No. I won’t be cooped up here. If I go through with this, I have to be able to be free to do whatever.  No ifs, ands, or buts.”

“If you want ‘free time’ you have to prove it.  Take our offer and you can have your free time.”

“Okay.  What happens when I’m in the meatsuit?  Will Cas know it’s me?”

“No,”

“Can I tell him?”

“No.”

Meg nodded her understanding.  “Okay. New name, if he asks, and same body throughout or do I get to smoke out and into new bodies every time Cas is in need?”

“New bodies.  And try to keep your vessels’ real names.  It makes it easier.”

“Easier, huh?  Okay.  So, besides seeing Cas, what do I get out of this plan?  I know if I don’t, I stay here.  What do I get after all this blows over?”

“You get to be out of this room for starters.  When you are needed you will be put into a body and when you are finished you will come back here and await orders.”  God looked at Meg like she was asking the stupidest of questions.

Shaking her head, Meg replied, “No.  I will not wait in here until I’m called for.  I need to follow him so I can see what he is doing and how to better help him.  No scripts from Heaven.”  Meg crossed her arms and sat back in her chair with one leg over the other, waiting on God’s rebuttal.

God takes awhile to consider Meg’s offer.  “How about this.  Every time you are needed, you will be put into the field hours prior so you can get to know what needs to know.  Then when you are in here, we can give you a looking portal so you can still watch ‘Hunter TV’”.

Meg considered God’s offer.  She knew it was a good offer.  She didn’t know if she could push it any farther so she decided to accept it and ask a different question.  “I’m going to get hungry and thirsty in here.  If I accept your offer, how will I get food and drink?  Is Hannah going to bring them to me on a silver platter?”

“In this room, you can wish for anything and it will appear.”

“So I can wish for Hannah to bring me a hamburger and Coke on a silver platter and it’ll happen?”

“More like the food and platter will appear.  We can’t make anyone do anything against their will.  If she wants to bring it to you, then she can.”

After a moment of pause “Okay, you’ve got a deal.  So what is the deal? How is this going to work exactly?  What am I supposed to do?  I’m going to need the end result so I can steer him there.”

“The end result, as you say, is to get him to close the Gates of Heaven.  No matter the cost.”


End file.
